


Le petit Dragon Rouge

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il était une fois, un jeune garçon qui devais sortir dans l'effrayante forêt pour apporter a son ami malade du thé et une galette.Il était une fois un jeune loup qui avait faim et trouver un alléchant repas.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gratsu Weekend 2021





	Le petit Dragon Rouge

Lucy était malade aujourd'hui, alors il avait été décidé par le village d'envoyer quelqu'un lui apporter une galette faite par Lisanna et une bouteille de thé qui devrait aider la jeune fille à aller mieux. Normalement ce n'était pas quelque d'incroyable, mais la jeune femme habitait seule depuis la mort de sa mère dans la maison de sa grand-mère, une petite cabane confortable dans les bois.

Malheureusement les bois n'était plus sur, pas avec l'arrivé de loup dans la région. Il n'y avait pas encore eu d'attaque, mais le village craignait que les bois deviennent dangereux. Les moutons avaient été attaqué, du moins deux avais disparut pour être retrouver en partie manger.

Natsu c'était porter volontaire pour cette dure mission. Il avait toujours était curieux de vivre de grande aventure, alors il avait prit sans hésitation le panier et avait juste prit le temps de mettre son écharpe et sa veste avant de disparaitre dans les bois.

Tout c'était passer pour le mieux, jusqu'à qu'il rencontre un loup.

Le loup n'était pas vraiment comme on lui avait décrit. Il y avait bien les oreilles duveteuses et pointu en haut de sa tête, ainsi que la longue queue mais il était mit à par ça très humain. Trop humain. Et peu vêtu remarqua le jeune homme. Il ne portait seulement qu'un pantalon et des bottes. Oh, il avait aussi un collier en argent.

Natsu avala difficilement. Il était assez chaud pour un loup, surtout quand il lui sourit, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un message très claire qu'il aller être le repas du loup, mais pas toute a fait de la manière dont il avait été prévenue.

Le garçon n'était pas du genre à perdre sans se battre, mais il devait avouer qu'il était tenté de se laisser manger par se loup. Lucy ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas arriver tout de suite, non ?

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit Kudo pour m'encourager et si jamais vous souhaitez discuter de l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques en commentaires ! Les auteurs aimes beaucoup les kudos et les commentaires, juste pour voir se que je réussit dans mes écrits ou les points que vous avez aimez !


End file.
